


Promise Not To Bite Them

by SonakuraNyria



Series: Smutty Gay Things (collection of one-shots) [10]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Edging, Foot Fetish, M/M, Name-Calling, Top!Sam, We Fight Like Siblings But We Fuck Like Champions, bottom!Dean, drunk!Dean, handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 18:32:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10038641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonakuraNyria/pseuds/SonakuraNyria
Summary: Drunk Dean, hot as usually Sammy. It's Wincest Smut! I don't even know how to summarize this pointless thing. I know that we all like some Wincest 'cause we wouldn't be here right now if we didn't. Like just enjoy some smut pretty please.





	

Dean's not exactly gay. Hell, he's not bisexual either. He's far from both because honestly, he does just fine with rounding up the ladies. He's just has the hots for Sammy. No other man is able to make Dean's cock get aroused aside from Sam. Everything about Sam screams good old fashioned naughty fucking! That's something Dean can always get on board with. Not that Dean is into fucking men but Sam is the exception. From his height to his strong abdomen. His long shaggy hair that makes Dean wish he could comb his fingers through it while in the after bliss of an orgasm. Dean's even willing to bottom for his baby brother because the man is worth it. Dean's cock can't help but twitch whenever Sam takes off his shirt after a very sweaty workout. Damn, when the hell did Sam develop all that muscle? It was fucking ridiculous! However, Dean won't outright admit that he's got the hots for his brother. So, he drinks the lust down. Every night he's sipping down alcohol to ignore that pestering need to kneel and take Sam's cock into his mouth. How big was Sam's cock anyway? Dean's tried to catch a glimpse before but he was never quite able to get a clear view so he really doesn't know. Judging by Sam's shoe size, it's got to be quite an impressive piece of equipment he's handling. 

Dean's far too drunk to hear Sam enter the house. He's pleasantly buzzed and he doesn't want to stop being. Although, he knows the consequences of the hangover he'll have at sunrise 'cause Sam won't be merciful. Despite Sam having those innocent puppy dog eyes that'll soften even the harshest of insults, the man was not one to show kindness towards stupidity. 

'You decided to drink all night, Dean. Not problem that you're hungover. Evil won't cease just 'cause you can't get out of bed.' 

Yep, Dean recalls Sam saying that but he can't pinpoint when he's said it. Perhaps because Dean's heard Sam say it every morning. Like that time Gabriel had them stuck in a time loop repeating Tuesdays for months on end. Dean scowls at the idea of being stuck in the same situation.

"Dean!" Sam exclaims at the two empty bottles of whiskey placed on the table. He drops his bag and picks them up while Dean safely tucks the third he's been nursing to his chest. It seems like hours since he's started the third bottle but he's really to drunk to remember when he did.

"Sammy, you're home! Come give Dean a kissy!" Dean shouts as he swigs another sip before Sam wrestles the bottle from his grip. Sam's not laughing. He's definitely frowning and Dean can't fathom why. Maybe he needs to drink as well. Dean's laughing til he realizes that Sam's leaning in very close just staring intensely with those endearing brown eyes. The proximity is unrelenting and Dean's humor has suddenly flown out the front door. More likely it scampered out while flinging the door wide open leaving Dean vulnerable to Sam's gaze.

"Dean, you're drunk." Sam states simply, straightening up slightly. He's removed his jacket and plaid shirt, revealing a tight t-shirt which clings to his physique. Dean gulps and simply nods his head. His throats incredibly dry all of the sudden and he's trying to grasp hold onto his previous thoughts. Sam's hair keeps falling over is right eye and Dean can't help that he's mesmerized by the simple motion of those thick, long, graceful fingers brushing the locks aside. Dean must not have control over his own body because he finds himself wobbling to stand in front of his younger brother. Before carefully (clumsily) dropping to his knees. His eyes burning and his fingers trembling as he grasp Sam's belt, prying it open before turning his attention to the zipper. 

"Whoa! Hey, buddy! You're drunk, Dean, let's get'cha into bed." Sam huffs out as he pulls Dean off the ground. Lifting his weight with a loud grunt that sends a wave of arousal down Dean's spine and into his very core. Dean clutches at Sam's shoulders and moans when he squeezes them, burying his face into Sam's neck with long strands of brown tickling his nose. He breathes in the scent of Sam, whining when Sam adjust him over his shoulder. The Fireman's Throw makes Dean come face to face to the globes of Sam's tight jeans. Tight ass boot cut jeans that Dean feels the urge to once more yank off. He wants to run his hands up and down Sam's massive thighs and bite into those v-cut hips. Sam surprises Dean by spanking his ass before stalking towards Dean's room. Once there, Dean is deposited onto the bed gently with large hands. Dean feels winded but he doesn't protest when Sam ushers him under the covers.

"Night, Dean-" Sam whispers as he turns to leave the room. Dean catching his thick wrist with a strong grip.

"Sammy, please fuck me." Dean mumbles out. He's nervous when he's met with silence and widened eyes.

"What are you saying?" 

Dean blushes at that because really he hadn't come up with a plan. His drunken brain just sputtered out like a deranged man. Now, his brother was thinking how disgusting Dean was. Now, he knew Dean's sick desire. 

"Noth-"

"Say it for me again." Sam demands stern but soft. No hint of disgust lacing his tone. Dean isn't sure why he feels all fucking shy. He's not a virgin. 'You haven't gotten your anal cherry popped yet' his mind kindly reminds him with a clicking tongue and suddenly he wishes he had another sip of whiskey. Sam sits and leans in closer to Dean, gently caressing his stubble.

"Say it again." Sam repeats and Dean clenches his eyes shut. He's not prepared for Sam to lean in and lay a chaste kiss to slick red lips. Dean's mouth automatically opens to receive the gentle swipe of Sam's searching tongue. The familiar pressure of teeth laying way to his bottom lip as Sammy sucks it between bright white teeth. Everything about Sam makes him perfect. There's those puppy brown eyes that make you crave to be the one to appease his every whim, those brown locks that were forever different shades whenever certain light landed over it. Not to forget that Sam's a fit geek whose way too smart for any school he'd every attend and oh, that body was gorgeous. Sam was the selfless fool who put his heart out to anyone who asked for him to, he was everything Dean wasn't and never would be. Sam was just like their fath-

Sam had worked a thigh in between Dean's legs, pushing into Dean's groin causing Dean to cry out in surprise. His cock hardening in his jeans far quicker than any other time in his life. Sam pulls away from Dean's lips with a wet pop which sounds purely filthy. 

"You're a little slut for me, Dean. I knew it would be a matter of time before you'd be begging for my cock." Sam mutters out in a husky voice which is deprived of proper oxygen from lip locking. Dean's green eyes went from drunk to slightly sober from the words delivered to his ear. There's that nagging sensation deep in his mind that's telling him to fight back but the deep relief he feels at allowing himself to submit to Sam's words far out weighed any protest Dean had. He groaned loudly and grasped Sam's hair, smacking his lips firmly against Sam's neck. Hands grasping along Sam's back as they worked the layers separating their bodies. Sam taking control and pinning Dean's arms down. 

"Don't move your hands!" Sam commanded as he trailed fiery kisses down Dean's chest. Dipping with his tongue into Dean's naval causing Dean to gasp and twist. His arms gripping the headboard. Refusing to move his hands despite the urge to grip Sam's hair and direct him in all the places that made Dean moan. Sam lifted his head slightly as his tongue swiped the inside of Dean's thigh. 

"You love this don't you, whore?" 

Sam moved his mouth closer to Dean's cock and placed a kiss at the base. Tongue licking a broad stripe to the tip where it dipped into Dean's slit before wandering to Dean's other thigh. Dean cursed at the lost of warmth. His body aching for release as Sam bit his heel. 

"Hey! What the hell was that for?" Dean questioned, drawing his foot back protectively to his chest. Eyes widened in horror. Hand reaching beneath the pillow to grip his gun. "You're not some weird kinky-ghoul, right? 'Cause I don't swing with the motto of playing with food before eating it!"

Sam raised his hands up and gave a soft smile before lowering himself over Dean. His body looming over and engulfing Dean's smaller frame. 

"Ya' know, Dean, you're feet are incredibly soft considering the amount of time we spend on them. If you let me kiss them, I'll make sure you cum harder than you ever have in your life." Sam suggested seductively as he leaned in to place a kiss on Dean's temple. Sam backed away and gestured for Dean to place his feet onto Sam's chest. 

"Promise not to bite them.."Dean muttered as he laid his heels against Sam's pecs. They felt warm and firm under his feet and ground his heels in experimentally. Sam moaned as Dean massaged the flesh, eyes widening at how undone Sam looked from the act alone. Sam brought one foot closer to his mouth, laying kisses along the inside. His unoccupied hand stroking the skin of Dean's legs causing goosebumps to erupt along the trail. That hand coming to grip Dean's scrotum and massage it with a teasing pressure. 

"Sammy, please, stroke me." Dean begged, bucking his hips up. Sam opened his eyes, staring beneath heavy eyelashes as he continued to swirl his tongue around Dean's toes. Dean's breath hitched as he met brown eyes that were thick with content and comfort. Sam followed Dean's request and took Dean's cock into his hand. His large palm engulfing the entire length in scorching heat. Dean tilting his hips upwards for more. 

"Leaking like a whore all over my fingers, Dean. You're pre-cum is soaking into my skin every time I stroke you." Sam commented huskily as he switched Dean's other foot. Watching as Dean's cock grows a deeper shade of red as he watches his older brother gets stranded in pleasure. His toes twitching and curling inside Sam's mouth whenever Sam pulls back his foreskin. They're both panting as the excitement builds between them. Dean thrashing about Sam favoring Dean's feet. Sam's cock stiff and straight against his stomach as he works Dean closer to orgasm. A strong squeeze around the base and two fingers pressing into the perineum was effective in shorting Dean of an orgasm. 

"Don't be like that, Sammy!" Dean groaned as he ached his back in annoyance, sweat beading up along his forehead. There's a thin layer of heat radiating off of Dean, curtaining the air like a sheet. Sam grins, nipping at the pads of Dean's toes before continuing on with his handjob. Dean once more panting out Sam's name through labored breathes, attempting to use sheer will to combat the steady arousal pooling his stomach. His hips have a mind of their own as they thrust, his ass bouncing up on the mattress to lend the support his legs would've given him. Sam twisted his wrist as his palm descended, reversing his turns at every drop and lift of his fist. His fingers tapping at different areas of Dean's cock. Sam's cock beading out pre-cum profusely as he sucked Dean's left big toe into his mouth. That suction caused a throbbing through the muscle fibers in every limb. Dean couldn't contain the high pitched yell that escaped as his fingers bundled up into the mattress as Sam grazed his teeth along the ridge of Dean's foot. Hand stilled as he watched Dean withering below him. 

"Sammy...fuck...so good." Dean muttered out as Sam lowered his legs to the cool sheets. Sprawling out beside Dean. The older Winchester automatically cuddling into the body beside him. Sam grinned into Dean's hair as his brother gently snored.

"You're going to return the favor tomorrow."

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya, thank you for making it to the end of this story! I appreciate all the reads 'cause this community is awesome! I just joined Tumblr so if you want to reach me, chat, submit stuff on Wincest you can find me at: 
> 
> https://wincest-sonakuranyria.tumblr.com (Collab partners welcomed! FANGIRLING IN General is WELCOMED)
> 
> As always "Take care of yourselves and each other" - Jerry Springer


End file.
